vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Piers Niavans
|-|Piers Niavans= |-|C-Virus Piers= Summary Piers Nivans was a combat operative for the North American Branch of the BSAA, assigned to the SOU (Special Operations Unit). Nivans served under Captain Chris Redfield during the investigation into the incident at the Marhawa School; the 2012 Edonian Civil War and the 2013 campaign in China. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, likely 9-A. At least 9-B with small arms, High 8-C with heavy weapons and explosives | 9-A Name: Piers Nivans Origin: Resident Evil Gender: Male Age: 25 at time of death Classification: Human, BSAA Operative Soldier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Marksman, Expert at fighting at close combat and with melee weapons, Very good at stealth, Incredibly talented driver and pilot, Has some knowledge in hacking, Healing with herbs and first aid spray, Damage Reduction (Mixing a red and blue, or a red green and blue herb, gives temporary damage reduction and resistance to contracting poison), Statistics Amplification (Combining a green and yellow herb allows the user to increase their total maximum health status), Resistance to Disease Manipulation with Green Herbs (Have an active immune function that helps fight viral infection. Mixing a red herb increases the effectiveness of the process), and Poison Manipulation (The blue herb neutralizes toxins from various T-Virus enhanced creatures such as spiders and moths and other creatures) | Regeneration (Low-Mid), Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level+, likely Small Building level (Should be comparable to Leon and Chris). At least Wall level+ with small arms, likely Large Building level with heavy weapons and explosives | Small Building level (Could harm Haos with electricity who should be this strong by size alone) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic Combat Speed and Reactions (Comparable to Chris Redfield) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Comparable to Leon and Helena) Striking Strength: Wall Class+, likely Small Building Class (Can crush the skulls of J'avo and other infected) | Small Building Class Durability: Wall level+, likely Small Building level | Small Building level Stamina: High | Considerably lower thanks to the effects of the Virus he injected himself. Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with firearms. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with electricity. Standard Equipment: His pistol, machine gun, and a combat knife. Also has a different variety of firearms, shotguns, sniper rifles, knives, first aid spray, grenades, etc. | His right arm. Intelligence: Above Average, skilled soldier. Weaknesses: None notable | Using his lightning attacks drains his health and vitality. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Electricity Manipulation:' Following his infection via the C-Virus, Piers' body can discharge massive amounts of bio-electric energy. This energy can be concentrated into small, bullet-like bolts or can be held for a short amount of time to produce multiple, arching bolts of lightning. Key: Base | Post-C-Virus Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Resident Evil Category:Capcom Category:Horror Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hackers Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9